creepy_pasta_halloweenfandomcom-20200213-history
A not so normal place...
A terrible restaurant, full of ''horrors...'' It was in the 1990's, I was a young teenager at that time, looking for a new job. I've heard of the grand opening of a restaurant called "Freddy Fazbear's pizza". The restaurant was in need of new workers, so, I kept an eye out for any advertisements about the place. That day, I was in luck. I saw glued to a board an ad. from the restaurant. "Freddy Fazbear's pizza opens today! Come in and discover all the fun and excitement! Sign along with our animatronic band, play at the arcade and eat some delicious pizza! If you are looking for a job, call this number and become part of the family!" I took my notebook and wrote down the number. I was so excited! I might finally get a job! Yes! But if I knew what was REALLY going on over there, I wouldn't even thought of calling them... When I finished eating, I did my shores around the apartment, have to keep it clean! At 6:30pm I called the restaurant. A man answered the phone: "Hello and welcome to Freddy Fazbear's pizza, how can I help you? '-Hi! I'm calling because I heard the place was in need of new workers... and um, ya, I would like to register for the job."' I talked with the man for at least 5 min. He just kept asking me some simple questions. Whats my name, my age, he talked a little bit about the restaurant, how it worked, then he asked: "Are you free tomorrow night at 8:pm? '-Uh... Ya why?' '-Okay perfect! See tomorrow then!"' He suddenly hanged the phone. What the heck was that? Am I engaged? Was that the interview? I was confused.... Why did he gave me an appointment that late? The next day, I was nervous... I couldn't stop thinking about the call from yesterday... I kept wondering different things... It was now 7:30pm, if I wanted to be sure to not arrive late at the appointment, I decided to drive to the restaurant right away. It took me only 15min to get to the restaurant. How didn't I noticed a new restaurant at only 15min from my apartment? Weird. I parked my scooter and went to the entrance. Only a few lights were still light and the doors were locked. I looked threw the window and saw a man pass by. I knocked to get his attention and he immediately came towards me. "Hello! You must be Anabelle! Come in, I was expecting you! Wow your wright on time!" I entered the restaurant and shacked hands with the man. This place was huge! He showed the place and brought me to the office, at the back of the building. I sat on the chair and he explained me how the monitor worked. He also specified a very important detail: on camera 11 there was a little button on the bottom of the screen. I had to be sure to rewind it every 15min. The manager said it would keep one of them from coming out... ''He made sure that I knew every little detail, even the robots names! He said there was ''Toy Freddy, Toy Bonnie, Toy Chica ''on the show stage and ''Mangle was in Kid's Cove. Then he said that I should be fine, that I just needed to make sure everything is in its place. "Pff, that's gonna be easy!" I thought... But it was not even close to be easy to just to try and survive... Night 1, 3am I have to admit, I was SO BORED! 'There is nothing to do, literally! Except rewinding that stupid music box! Why not count every 15 minutes that passes for a change! (Moving sounds)... What was that? I grabbed the monitor and checked on every camera. I checked on the show stage last, but I realized something... Toy Bonnie was gone! What!? That's impossible! The robots, they are supposed to be off during the night! I searched for the blue rabbit on the other cameras, but he was no where to be found! Suddenly, footsteps echoed from the hallway just in front of me. I took my torch and flashed it in the hall. A tall figure suddenly ran out of the way. Immediately, I ran after it! I had him in my sight for a short time when after a few turns... '"Darn it! I lost him..." the figure was nowhere to be seen... I didn't feel safe to stay knowing someone was in the restaurant. So I walked around the place a little making sure that "person" wasn't hiding in a corner. I tried to find the way back to the office at the same time, but I was really lost. This place was so big! Its really hard to know where you have passed or not, everything looks the same at night! Has I took a turn to the left, I saw a big metal door open a little, like if someone had just entered the room. I walked threw the door and checked around. When I got in the room, the door quickly closed behind me and even worst, my flashlight went out! I started knocking it, trying to make it work. "Come on! Light up! Stupid piece of junk!" I hit it one last time and it finally started working again. I pointed it front of me... WTF!!! Wright in front of me was a giant purple robot rabbit! He was heavily damaged and he had no face! I looked to my left and there I saw a big yellow bird laying on the ground, also in great disrepair with her beak jammed wide open! Suddenly, the animatronics eyes started glowing! The two robots stood up and starred at me... They were at least 7 feet tall! "Hello friend!'' said the rabbit .' I'm Bonnie! Glad you came-came -came to see us!' '''-We didn't had a friend for such a l-l-l-long time!'' The bird glitched a little, sparks coming out of her neck. ''My name is Chica!"'' I backed up but and felt a metal object block me. I turned around and came face to face with a 7 foot tall brown bear. He wasn't as much damaged as the others , but he still needed some repairs. He looked at me, starring in a strange way. "I am Freddy Fazbear... What is your n-na-na-name?' '-Ana-b-belle..."' I heard some heavy metal footsteps coming from my right. A tall, red fox came towards me. Of all the robots, he was in the most disrepair. '''-Ar-arr-arr-arrr! That's a strange name lass! But we must respect that. Ya-ya-ya name is who ya are and we can't change that! The names Fo-Fo-Foxy the Pirate!"'' I was very surprised to hear how well Foxy spoke to me. He seemed, more... Intelligent than the rest... Maybe he simply had better technology... Chica suddenly went to my face and looked at me, from head to toe. "Where is your-your suit? You know that is against the laws here...' A suit? What suit!? Those robots where starting to creep me out! '''-Give her a chance Ch-Chica! The girl has just arrived! She doesn't know the rules here. What if this is her suit, hey-hey lass? '' '''-Um, yes, yes! This is my suit! *ahem*..." What is Foxy doing? Is he trying to protect from the others? Freddy looked at me as well. I was afraid he didn't believe I had a suit. "V''ery well. You are free to go. But come back tomorrow. We w-w-w-will be waiting for you..."'' The brown bear opened the door, letting me free. I was so relieved... I sat down against the wall, my heart racing in my chest. "What the fuck just happened!?" I thought. How can robots work if they are powered off!!?? That doesn't make any sense! Then I remembered something VERY important: THE MUSIC BOX!! I ran threw the hall and I somehow got to the office. I grabbed, almost dropped, the monitor and quickly switched to cam. 11. When the music started again, I felt my legs shaking of exhaustion. I fell on my chair and crossed my arms. My adrenaline dropping, I felt my eyelids becoming heavy... I was so tired... PART 2 The next morning... "Anabelle! Anabelle! Wake up!" I felt someone shaking my shoulder and I opened my eyes, my vision still a little blurry. "Huh? What?" '-Anabelle! Are you okay? You were sleeping on the desk!"' That is when I realized that my boss was in front of me. "OMG!! Boss I'm so sorry! Oh no, please don't fire me, I-I-I... There was some complications , the robots they started behaving strangely and I...." *Giggle* My boss's face was all red and he suddenly started laughing out loud. I was confused. "Uh... ''' '''What is so funny? '-Oh ha ha!! Don't worry! Ha ha! You don't have to make any excuses! I won't fire you!! Hahaha!! Come with me... Oh that is a good one!"' He placed his hand on my shoulder and accompanied me to the restaurant's entrance. He still had his face a little red, so much he laughed. "Don't worry about it! It happened to many workers who came here before. Now, just go home, get some rest and come back tonight same hour, okay?" He then turned around, smiling, that's when I noticed a golden tooth, and then he left, still laughing a bit of my "joke". I just stood there, wondering what the hell was that all about! That guy is insane! I turned around and bumped into a young man, entering the building. "I'm so sorry! I didn't see you there! '-Oh no, don't be. I wasn't looking myself'. he gave me his hand and introduced himself. My name's Jeremy, Jeremy Fitzgerald. '-Anabelle, Anabelle Wolf.' '-So tell me, what exactly are you doing here this early? '''asked Jeremy. '-I've just finished my night shift. Man, what a night! It was really something!"' Jeremy starred at me in a strange way, concerned. By moving his hand, he indicated me to follow him. He brought me in a corner and started whispering: '"Are you really the new night guard?' '-Ya, why? Is there something I should know?' '-I know it might sound crazy, but this place is dangerous! Something happened here many years ago, nothing has been the same since...' '-Is it about the old versions being replaced?"' Jeremy starred at me, even more concerned. He grabbed my shoulders and looked straight into my eyes. '"Please don't tell me you went into the parts & service room last night...' '-Where are the old animatronics? Yes, I was there yesterday."' Jeremy rubbed his forehead with his fingers, looking down. He passed his and on his face, visibly very worried. '"It's not too late... he whispered. Anabelle, promise me that whatever you do, do not go in that room again!' the voice of the manager calling for Jeremy interrupted our conversation. '''Good luck!"' Jeremy tapped on my shoulder and left. I looked at him walk away and I decided to forget about it and excited the building. Although I didn't wanted to think about what the hell is going on in that cursed place, Jeremy's words kept echoing in my head! "Something happened here many years ago, nothing has been the same since..." What did he mean by that? Night 2 4am This time I was prepared. I brought some snacks if I got hungry and brought a timer to remember to rewind the music box every 15 min. Everything was perfectly fine, the toys were in their respectful places and no sign of those ugly spare robots! Although, I kind of missed Foxy. He was so polite and respectful.... Why is he so different? Then... What the fuck!? That strange garble resonated threw the building. I checked on every camera: the party rooms, Kid's Cove, the backstage, the prize corner with Mangle hanging from the ceiling, the arcade... Wait what! Was Mangle really hanging from the ceiling!? I quickly changed camera, back to the prize corner. Mangle wasn't there, but I could still hear that annoying garble... It was like.... It is just... in... front... of me... I lowered the monitor and slowly looked up... "Hello friend!" ''said a voice that sounded like an echo. Mangle was right in front of me, hanging from the ceiling. That is when I realized how damaged she was! All her body, except her head, had no costume, her right eye was missing and... She had a second head!!! ''"Who are you? asked Mangle. '"Anabelle... Aren't you suppose to be in Kid's Cove? '-Mangle and friend wanted to say hi! '-You and you're friend?"' At that very moment, the second head looked at me! It seemed to have a mind of its own! I starred back at it, wondering why it was starring at me like that. "He is friend. explained Mangle. He wants to know, are you robot? '-No, why?"' The two heads looked at each other, concerned. Was something wrong with me being a non-robot being? Suddenly, Mangle looked at the hallway, her robot ears straight up. I saw the silhouette of an animatronic, but I couldn't know who it was. Mangle quickly went up, like if she was hiding. Then, using one of her "limbs" she wrapped my torso and lifted me as well. At first, I tried to free myself, then I realized why she was doing this. Freddy Fazbear entered the office. Bonnie and Chica were right behind him. "Where is he!! shouted Bonnie, looking around the office. She-she-sh said she would be here! ''-Maybe you scared her with you're big-big-b-b-bid ugly face!'' ''-Me!? Have you seen yourself! You aren't worthy of being called a chicken! More a rus-rus-rusty metal monster-monster!"'' The two robots started fighting, each hitting the other. After a while, Freddy grabbed them from behind the neck and both threw them against the wall, at the other side of the office. The robots fell in a loud metal crashing sound. Sparks came out from several parts of their bodies. "That is enough you-you two! Stay focused on our goal. She has obviously lied to us. And so, she has betrayed us-us-us!! '''''he smashed his hand on the wall, leaving a huge hole. '' I realized that his eyes changed... They suddenly seemed all black, with white dots.Its proof she is with him... Lets leave her alone... Its not worthy anymore."' Bonnie and Chica slowly stood up, a few sparks still coming out of their parts. Freddy turned around and walked out of the office, Chica and Bonnie behind him. When they were out of sight, Mangle slowly brought me back down. '"What was that all about? I said ''-Freddy wants you. They all want you. Do not let them get you, or you will finish like others..."'' Before I could ask anything else, Mangle simply disappeared! She probably went threw a vent to leave... I sat down on my chair and starred at the huge hole Freddy made. Then I realized, HOW THE HELL AM I GOING TO EXPLAIN THIS TO MY BOSS? I can't just say, ''"It wasn't me! It was the out of order-possessed robot bear!"'' I was so busted, I was sure I would be fired! 'The next morning... ' I was exhausted... I looked around... Feeling a little dizzy... Then I saw the time... 7;30... I looked at my desk... I shacked my head, know definitely awake. I took my stuff and went around my desk. I passed the left wall... Wait a second! I looked again and made sure I wasn't hallucinating... The wall was intact! But, didn't Freddy smashed a hole in it last night? I passed my hand on the surface of the wall, but I didn't feel any changes, like if nothing happened... Weird... Maybe I dreamed the entire thing... I tried to ignore it, I was already into enough stress... I walked threw the hallway, looking at the many child drawings hanging on the wall. Each drawing was written "My day at the NEW Freddy Fazbear's pizza" and there was different characters on every drawing. Most of them were about the new animatronics, but two of them were showing a strange tall puppet like thing. Since I didn't encounter it, I thought it was out of order... Then I saw a strange paper with what looked like rules. One of them especially caught my attention: ''Freddy Fazbear's Pizza was once a popular restaurant for adults and children alike. However, due to a number of incidents including the kidnapping and implied murder of five children by a man wearing an empty animatronic suit, sanctions by the Health Department over the numerous reports of dirtiness, and "The Bite of '87", the pizzeria has fallen on hard times. Freddy Fazbear's Pizza is set to close by the end of the year, as potential buyers do not want to be associated with the tainted reputation of the company. I saw the photo of the wanted man. He had blue eyes and his shirt was purple and so as his cap. He was nicknamed '"Purple Guy" The Bite of '87? Children being kidnapped?? This restaurant had a very bad history and everyone has been hiding it from me!? What the hell is going on with this place!!?? I ripped the paper off the wall. I wanted some explanations. It was 8:00am and Jeremy arrived. I walked towards him, really fired up. "Hello Anabelle! Aren't you suppose to be at you're house resting?" I showed him the piece of journal. "Where did you get that? asked Jeremy. '-I found it in the restaurant!! What is this bullshit Jeremy? Huh? Why wasn't I noticed about this!?' '-Anabelle! What are you talking about?' '-Stop playing games Jeremy! You know what I'm talking about! The kidnapping of 5 children with a possible murder and this incident called the bite of '87!' '-Wait what!? Anabelle, no children were kidnapped here at Fred... "' I pointed the text were it mentioned the kidnapping and murder of the kids as well as the bite. There even was a picture of an old restaurant called FredBear's Family Dinner. Jeremy took the paper, shocked. "Omg... I didn't even knew about this... All they ever told me is that there was a child who got injured because he played too close to one of the robots... But look... There is something else written behind..." He turned the paper and red the back. "It says that ''the children's body were never found and so, they were presumed dead... But, the animatronics suddenly started to have this foul odor and what looked like blood and mucus oozing from the faces making parents say that the children's bodies were stuffed into the suits... It is said that the animatronics also started to act in a strange, even violent way towards adults and workers of the restaurant. Since then, their have been a lot of strange, paranormal activities in the restaurant..."'' I continued the rest of the text: " Many complains from previous workers about the animatronics trying to enter their office and said kill them made a lot of speculation saying the animatronics are presumed possessed by the children's souls..." We looked at each other, horrified... This was way worst than we both thought. All this time, we were working in a haunted restaurant were 5 children were killed and no one told us!? That explained a lot though. We noticed a car arrived and parked itself in the parking lot. Our boss came out, surprised to see us here. "Anabelle! Jeremy! What are you two doing here? '-Uh we were... We were talking about maybe leaving the job....' said Jeremy, hiding the paper in his pocket. '-Oh... Well you two are in luck... I can't say the same for me but, I just had a notice from the bank... The restaurant will have to shut down.... I can't pay it anymore and with less and less people coming here... I won't be able to keep the place... ' '-That's terrible! '''I said trying too look as natural as possible. (I was so relieved in fact) '-Although, I still kneed some night guards for tonight. Could you two please come here at 9:00 tonight? It will be you're final shift. I will pay you double."' I looked at Jeremy, uncertain. He exhaled deeply and said: '" Okay we will do it.' '-Oh thank you so much! said the boss. I will be waiting for you tonight then! And Jeremy, since you will do the night shift, take a break. I will take care of the restaurant today.' He closed the door and light up the restaurant. I knew that tonight wasn't going to be easy... But something else was intriguing me... I had the feeling that our boss was hiding something else, besides the story of the children and the bite of 87. But what could it be? '''Part 3' Night ''' '''3 3:30am Jeremy and I were in the office, on alert. Well he was more alerted than me. I couldn't stop thinking about the restaurants past... Children being stuffed inside a suit? That is terrible! How could a person even do that? My thoughts were interrupted when the lights suddenly went out. There was a storm outside, maybe lightning fried the power source... Jeremy took the flashlight and turned it on. "What do we do? I asked '-Lets try to find the power source. We should be able to bring the power back on."' I took my small torch and followed him threw the hallway. We were both very careful since now we both knew how dangerous this place really was. We made a few turns when we finally found the power source. It was smashed! The was a big hole in the center, the wires were all ripped off. Many sparks were poring from the panel. "Jesus! Who could of done this!? said Jeremy. '-After what I experienced last night, I have an idea of who did this..."' Suddenly, metallic sounds resonated from behind. I turned around and to my surprise Foxy and Mangle were there. Jeremy was startled to see the two robots starring at us. ''-Hello lads! What are you two doing here?'' '-Anabelle! We got to go!' '-No its okay! They aren't like the others.' '-What!!??' ''-Don't worry friend. Mangle and Foxy wants to help!'' '-Do you know who destroyed the power source?' ''-Yar I do! It was old Freddy! That d-darn-darn squally wag! When I see hi-his face I'll teach him a less-lesson!'' ''-Oh really F-F-Foxy?'' said a deep voice behind him.'' W-w-w-why don't you teach me now-now?"'' Freddy, Chica and Bonnie were standing at the other side of the hall, their eyes all black with a white dot. Bonnie's eyes were shining red. "Y-Y-You betrayed us! You are on th-th-their s-s-s-side! ''-Lets give them all a taste of h-h-how we trea-treat traitors around here."'' Bonnie punched the wall with his only arm, letting a huge gap, starring at us with a hostile look. ''-Run lads!! I'll take c-c-care of this!'' ''-Follow Mangle! Mangle knows where is entrance!"'' Mangle ran across the ceiling, guiding us to the entrance. I could hear Foxy fighting against Freddy and the other animatronics, I was so worried! When Mangle broth us up to the entrance I was so relieved. Jeremy tried to open the doors, but they were locked! A big chain with a locker was holding the doors closed. A strange smell was filling the room. "Someone locked the doors! 'shouted Jeremy. '-Do you smell that? It seems like.... Oh no... Its essence! Someone poring essence around the building! Look!" A man wearing a purple shirt and cap was outside, poring a big gallon of essence around the building. When the man looked at us, he smiled. That is when I saw the golden tooth. "BOSS! I shouted, speechless. WHAT ARE YOU DOING!? '-What must be done. I will finally get rid of those stupid animatronics! For good!' '-Wait! Why did you lock the entrance!? Let us out! '''shouted' Jeremy shaking the doors. '''-And let you two denounce me to the cops? Ha! In you're dreams! Now I just need to burn this place down and all the evidence will become well... Ashes!! '-You are disgusting!' said Jeremy. I swear! When I get out of here you are dead meat! '-Sorry but I think you will be dead before me!"' He pulled a lighter out of his pocket and light up a piece of wood. He looked at us with a big smile, enjoying the sight of fear in our eyes. "I have to say, you remind me a lot of those kids I murdered... They had the same look of fear in their eye before they died... Now, you may join them!" He threw the piece of wood on the ground and immediately a long trail of fire surrounded the building. The manager slowly walked away, looking over his shoulder. "OH and by the way, the name is Purple Guy..." Purple Guy sat in his car and drove away, leaving us trapped inside the burning restaurant. Quickly, smoke filled the room, irritating my throat. I started to cough as Jeremy tried again and again to open the doors. "We have to find a way out of here... said Jeremy his face covered in ashes. "Mangle can help! suddenly, she turned around and seemed worried. Hurry! Freddy is coming with Bonnie and Chica!" Threw the thick smoke, I saw three imposing figures walking towards us. I looked around and saw a small room at our left. I saw light coming out and I knew there was a window there. "Over there! There must be a window!" Jeremy and I crawled on the ground as the hot flames started to burn the building from inside. When we finally reached the room, I realized it was the janitors closet. Luckily there was a window that was wide open, but it was too high! "I can't reach! ''-Mangle can lift you!"'' Mangle grabbed me and slowly lifted me up until I was able to reach the window. I crawled out and was able to stand on a big garbage box. Mangle took Jeremy and lifted him as well, but before he had a good grip, Freddy grabbed Mangle and threw her out of the room. I caught Jeremy's arm and tried to lift him up. I successfully pulled him up. but before he could get out, Freddy grabbed his right leg. "Where do-do-do you think you are-are going-g-g?" He then squeezed Jeremy's leg, crushing it. Jeremy screamed in pain, struggling to not let go. I saw beside me an old rusted axe and I reached to grab it. When I caught it, I jumped threw the window and entered the closet. Freddy didn't even looked, that I hit his arm. The axe's blade went directly threw, cutting the robots arm off to the shoulder. Sparks pored out of the wires and Freddy looked at me. He came closer and tried to grab me, but I swung the axe again and this time, I hit his neck, chopping his head off. The robot's body fell heavily on the ground and the head rolled up to Chica's feet. I dropped the axe and used Freddy's body too climb out from the window. Jeremy was holding his leg, in pain. I dragged him by the shoulders away from the restaurant and called 9-1-1.It was finally over... The next day... I was at my apartment, eating a sandwich when the door bell ringed. I went to see who it was and I was very glad. "Hey Anabelle! '-Hi Jeremy! How is that leg?' '-It hurts a bit but I got some medicine for that. The doctors said I will have to wait at least 6 months before its fully healed."' We both sat around my table. "6 months? Gee... That is pretty long... '-Ya but don't worry. I will survive. I came here to show you something."' He placed a journal on the table. The title was : ''Fire at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza! ''It explained what happened and said that the cops didn't catch Purple Guy. "Okay, I know about the news, I saw it this morning. '-I know but look at the picture."' I looked more closely at the picture of the burned down building. Then I spotted in the background a tall, thin black figure. "What is that? '-I don't know...' said Jeremy. But it looks like an animatronic to me... More specifically, the Puppet." I looked again at the shadowy figure. I noticed two white dots in its eyes, just like Freddy's eyes. Today still... Today still, Purple guy hasn't been found or seen. He is wanted all over the country and the cops are staying alert. Jeremy and I have stayed very close friends. We haven't talked much of our experience... Its too much to take. But I still remember that figure. It is out there, roaming... I don't know if it will come back. [[The story continues...|'The story continues...']] Category:Paranormal Category:Unexplained Category:StarWolf & friends fnaf stories Category:Five Nights at Freddy's Category:Games